Photograph
by ediamondgoldberg
Summary: AU Daya (Demi Lovato/Naya Rivera story). They are both high school students. Naya is deep in the closet and in love with Demi. See what happens as the feelings unfold for the two childhood friends. Rated M for language, themes and smut
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my new story, it is AU, where Demi and Naya are high school students. They have the same families and everything as in real life but everything else is different so yeah. Enjoy : D**_

**Photograph**

**Chapter One**

_Naya's POV_

So, when did I know I was gay? Hmm...Honestly I don't know. I guess I always questioned whether I was or wasn't before pushing those thoughts to the furthest corners of my mind. Maybe it was when I only wanted to be married to a girl when I played house, maybe it was when I first fantasized about Ms. Gershwin, my fourth grade gym teacher. I don't know. All I know is these feelings are there and I don't want them to be. And I definitely don't want anyone to know about them.

And when did I know I was in love with my best friend? At least that question's easy to answer. It was the first time I saw her.

_There she was, walking down the hall, her dark brown hair draped over what I would learn to be her favorite shirt, emblazoned with a picture of Eeyore. She was wearing worn out short shorts and Hello Kitty socks that peaked out of her red converse sneakers. She was a dork, and I loved every bit of it. _

_I remember myself, only 10 years old, standing in the middle of the hallway, mesmerized by this goofy kid that I had never seen before. It wasn't until she ran smack into me, taking both of us to the ground, that I was knocked back to reality. _

"_Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." She spoke, worry filling her eyes. How did she not see me, I was standing in the middle of the freaking hallway._

"_It's okay. I probably shouldn't have just stood in the middle of the hall." I smiled, hopping to my feet._

"_No no, seriously, it's my fault. I wasn't wearing my glasses. I'm pretty much blind without them." She laughed, pulling a glass case out of her backpack and slipping a pair of wide rimmed Ray Bans on. Wow._

"_How come you don't wear them?" I asked._

"_Cause they make me look ugly." She frowned, looking down at the ground._

"_Well I think you look super pretty." I grinned, causing her to look up, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm Naya." I beamed._

"_I'm Demi."_

And that was it. We had been best friends since that very day. And now here we were; seven years later and nothing had changed...well maybe that's not completely true. Demi was still that same dork I met, but she had grown up into this gorgeous girl. Like honestly, she was flawless. She had done away with Eeyore and Hello Kitty and had turned her attention to rock and roll band tees and ripped jeans. Still short, but she had amazing curves and had certainly um...filled out since the first time I saw her. And so had I. I was taller, now standing a few inches above Demi which was nice. I could always make fun of her for being so short. And I had grown more accustom to hiding who I really was.

We were currently both dating two of the most popular guys in school, making us just as popular which I guess was a nice change from being nobodies in middle school. I mean, it seemed to make Demi happy being noticed by everyone, but honestly I didn't care as long as she noticed me.

Unfortunately for me I was stuck dating Tyler Pettis, a total jock, and captain of the football, basketball, and track team all while sticking his name on the top of the honor roll. Maybe I shouldn't say unfortunately because honestly, Tyler is a sweet guy. People give jocks a bad rap but he is really caring and kind and just the right amount of possessive. Then there was Nate Greene, Demi's boyfriend. He was artsy and musically inclined like her, head of the drama and poetry club, lead in almost every musical the school held, except for Les Miserable. (He wrote an article which was published in our school's newspaper about how he was robbed of the role of Jean Valjean, causing the school to hand him the role in fear of being sued by his father Justin Greene, the number one lawyer in all of Southern California). And amongst all that, he was also the lead singer of this band, Little Milton. The band was ridiculous to say the least. They had written one good song and won a contest for it and since then every girl at school has been throwing their fucking panties at them. They suck. And I'm not saying that in the internet troll kind of way. No. They legitimately suck.

ANYWAY. Somehow Nate managed to woo Demi and now here we are; the four most popular people in school.

"Hey baby." I cringed at the sound of Nate's voice coming up from behind Demi and I.

"Hey Nate." She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Naya, how are you?" He turned to ask me as the three of us started to walk down the hallway to our first class, chemistry, yuck.

"Just swell Nathanial. And you?" I replied through gritted teeth.

"Ooh Nathanial, I love it when you get formal with me." He joked causing Demi to playfully slap his stomach. "I'm great Naya, thank you for asking. I had a wonderful night last night." He smirked. _Barf._ The thought of them having sex was just...ugh.

I still remember the day Demi told me they slept together for the first time. I don't remember ever being that upset. Sure, I played the sweet, supportive best friend, but once she left, I cried myself to sleep.

"Nay!" I heard Tyler's voice echo through the halls, over the titter of voices.

"Hey Ty." I grinned. Tyler was honestly more of a best friend than my boyfriend, and as much as I didn't want to _date_ him, I loved having him around. He didn't put up with any of Nate's bullshit, just like me and he always knew just what to say to make him shut up.

"You guys ready for our pop quiz?" Tyler questioned, running his hand through his somehow perfectly coiffed hair. Now although I may not be attracted to Tyler like that, I had to admit he was hot. Like Ryan Gosling hot. From his sun kissed skin to his large, but not gorilla like muscles. He was pretty much the perfect guy, y'know, if I was into that sort of thing.

"Pop quiz?" Demi looked shocked as if she hadn't heard Mr. Dellin tell us for the past three days that there was going to be one.

"Uh yeah? Earth to Demetria." I knocked playfully on her head causing her to scrunch up her nose. She hated when I used her full name, but I was still the only one she wouldn't slap for using it. "We've known about this quiz since Tuesday."

"Yup! Nay and I were up all night studying for it. Weren't you?" Tyler cocked his eyebrow.

"Nah man, we were up all night, but not for studying." Nate smirked.

"You guys are fucking gross. Is that all you do?" Ty rolled his eyes, sliding his hand down my arm to pick up my hand. I watched a scowl appear on Demi's face as her and Nate stopped in their tracks.

"Now now, don't you two know? Fornication is a sin." I laughed, trying to bring light to the awkwardness.

"Yeah, well fuck you too." Demi scoffed, taking Nate's hand in her own and walking towards the classroom.

"They thought it was funny." Ty bit his lip.

"Yeah, internally they were just cracking up." I smiled, looking up at him.

"Definitely." He grinned, leaning down to press a soft kiss upon my lips.

_*after school*_

"Oh come on Demi, we were kidding around." I tried to reason with her as we drove towards my house.

"I just don't know why you and Ty find it necessary to make fun of my romantic life. What I do in the privacy of my room is of no concern to you." I hated when she was angry with me. It always hurt more to hear her scold me than my parents or anyone else. I guess it's cause she's always meant the most.

"I'm sorry it bothers you so much D," I started before she cut me off.

"It's not even like we have sex all the time."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Really." She huffed.

"Just a question. Um, how many times have you and Nate, y'know, done it this week?" _Barf times 1000_.

"I dunno. Three I guess."

"And how many times have you seen Nate this week, not counting at school?"

"T-three...fuck. Okay." She sighed. "I get it. But can you guys just lay off. Please?" She looked saddened. Honestly I didn't know it bothered her so much. Ty and I only ever did it to get under Nate's skin.

"For you, anything." I smiled.

"Thank you. So what's the plan for the weekend?" She asked as we pulled into my driveway.

"Mean Girls and Rockband?"

"No parties? The school's record holder for longest keg stand has no party to attend this weekend?" She teased. So maybe I had changed a little too. I was still super focused on my studies, but I knew how to let loose and have fun. I spent almost every weekend dragging Demi along to house party after house party where I would get drunk, sneak off and end up making out with some random girl, and Demi would sit in the corner, sipping a beer and probably wishing she was boning her stupid boyfriend.

"Nah, I decided after last weekend I need to chill out for a while," I started, cringing at the memory of Demi picking me up off the bathroom floor after I had winning a round of Edward 40 Hands. "Plus I thought me and you could just spend the weekend together hanging out."

"Wow. I'm impressed." She smirked. "Sounds like a good weekend to me."

Four romantic comedies later and Demi was ready to pass out.

"You sure you don't wanna watch another one D?"

"You put on another one if you want, but I'm falling asleep." She smiled.

"Fine, fine. Why don't I put on the Lion King and you can pass out."

"As long as you promise not to sing all the songs like usual." She smirked.

"I promise," I held up my hand. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a Blossom Scout Nay." Demi stuck out her tongue.

"Ouch, that hurts," I laughed. "I coulda been, but I didn't sell enough cookies." I rolled my eyes. Fuck you Scout Leader. One more stupid box and I would have been a full fledged Blossom Scout. But nooooo.

"I remember you doof. You cried for a week! I had to quit Scouts just to make you happy."

"Yeah yeah, well they don't know what they're missing. I would have been the best Blossom Scout they had ever seen." I puffed up my chest, grinning widely.

"Keep telling yourself that Naya." Demi winked, hopping out of bed to slip off her Guns N Roses tank and bra, and slip on a long loose fitting Eeyore shirt. _Praise Jesus, Hallelujah_.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's afraid of the dark." I smirked, getting out of bed to change as well.

"Hey! That is a legitimate fear! You don't know what ghosts and murderers and god knows what else is lurking in the dark!"

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah well...shut up." She replied causing me to erupt in laughter. "Put on your fucking movie." She feigned anger.

"Aw Snoopy, don't pout." I teased, calling her by her childhood nickname.

"I do what I want Pongo." She grinned. We had had those nicknames since Halloween when we were 11 when neither of us could remember whether we were supposed to dress up as Snoopy and Woodstock or Pongo and Perdita. I decided to go with Pongo and Demi chose Snoopy and showed up to my house that night in her mismatched costume. And ever since then we've been Snoopy and Pongo, the dynamic duo.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I chuckled, walking over to the TV and putting in the movie before making my way back into the bed and under the covers. "Now go to sleep, I'm bout to get my Lion King on."

"No singing!" She smirked, pulling the covers up over her body.

"I make no promises." I laughed as she scooted closer to me. "Night Snoops. Love you."

"Night Pongo. Love you too." My heart warmed at her words.

I started to pay attention to the movie until halfway through I felt Demi's arm wrap around my waist as she curled into my side. I tensed up at first before relaxing into her arms. Ugh, can this just be an everyday sort of thing?

I honestly don't even remember watching the end of the movie. I just lay there in her arms, soaking in the feeling before drifting off to sleep and meeting her in my dreams.

I woke up to the feeling of someone on top of me, much to my shock it was Demi, topless, hovering over me. She leaned down trailing kisses down my neck, leaving me groaning in pleasure.

"I've wanted this for so long Nay. I couldn't help myself." She bit her lip. Running her hand down my stomach and under the waistband of my sweatpants.

"Demi!" I panted.

"W-what Naya? What do you want?" I heard Demi, but the voice wasn't coming from the girl on top of me. _Fuck._

I opened my eyes slowly, turning to see the real Demi lying next to me, fully clothed (to my disappointment). _Shit. Just a dream. _

"Oh, um, didn't know if you were up." I lied.

"It's four in the morning you nut. Go to sleep." She groaned, throwing an arm over me and drifting back to sleep.

_Well fuck me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Photograph **

**Chapter Two**

"GET UP!" I heard Demi's voice break through the silence, pulling me from my dreams.

"Mmm-no." I groaned in reply.

"Get the fuck out of bed Naya."

"Make me." I smirked, pulling a pillow over my head.

"Don't test me Naya. Don't make me do it." She replied sassily.

"You wouldn't." I rolled over, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"Oh I would. Your mom already gave me the bucket." I could almost hear her grinning.

"You're such a lia-" I started, before being cut off by the feeling of freezing cold water being poured over my head. "WHAT THE FUCK DEMETRIA!" I jumped up, shivering from the cold. "DEMI I'M SOAKED."

"Ooh wanky." She smirked, placing the bucket on the floor and turning to throw me some clothes she had apparently picked out for me. "Get dressed; we're meeting Nate and Ty for lunch in an hour."

"Great." I whined, throwing my body back down onto my now soaked pillow.

"Don't make me get another bucket Naya."

"I'm up! I'm up." I replied, jumping out of bed and heading to the washroom to get ready.

After what seemed like forever, I was finally dried, dressed and somewhat presentable. I made my way downstairs where my mom and Demi sat at the kitchen table, talking about Prom. How they could be discussing something that wasn't happening for two months was beyond me but whatever.

"Morning sleepy head." My mom laughed as she noticed my presence in the room.

"Mom, can you please stop giving Demi buckets of water. That girl is crazy." I pointed in Demi's direction to which she feigned a look of shock and sadness.

"You had to be woken up somehow sweetie."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going for lunch D?"

"Ruby's, I think."

"Well, get in the car loser, we're going for lunch." I laughed, grabbing my keys and heading out the door. "Bye mom! See you soon!"

"Bye girls! Have fun! Say hi to the boys for me." I heard her reply as I shut the door behind me.

"Speaking of boys, I'm assuming you're ditching me after lunch to go hang out with Nate?" I sighed as we made our way into my car.

"Well...kinda. But I wanna hang out again tonight. Sleep over at my house?" Demi turned to me, looking as hopeful as ever. Honestly it pissed me off that she wanted to ditch our girls weekend to go be with Nate and do whatever the hell they were gonna do but how could I stay mad at her? She had every right to go spend time with him. After all, he _was_ her boyfriend.

"Of course Snoopy." I smiled before turning my attention towards getting us to the restaurant in one piece.

As we drove along the road I heard my phone ring in my pocket, signaling a new text from Tyler. I reached into my pocket to check it before receiving a stern glance from Demi. She hated how I texted and drove, probably because that's how Nate got into his first (of many) car accidents, causing him to injure his "Spirit Fingers".

Once we were safely in the parking lot I pulled my phone out of my pocket, swiping across the lock screen, to see my new text messages.

**Tyler: **Hey babe, I can't make it to lunch. I have football practice today that I completely forgot about. I'll text you after. :*

"Just fucking great." I murmured under my breath.

"What's up Nay?"

"Tyler isn't showing up for lunch. Football practice I guess." I sighed. Now here I am, stuck with Nate and Demi for lunch.

"Huh. That's weird but okay I guess," Demi furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why is that weird?"

"Just cause there isn't football practice today, maybe he meant basketball. Eh, whatever." Demi bit her lip, confused. "Anywho, you're still coming in for lunch right?"

"Yeah for sure, I'm starving." I rubbed my stomach, giggling as we hopped out of the car and made our way into the restaurant. Nate wasn't there yet so we picked a booth in the back and waited. "So what time should I come over tonight?" I asked, hopeful I didn't have to wait that long seeing as I was now completely free for the rest of the day.

"Maybe like 5:30? I'll order pizza if you pick it up too." Demi smiled.

"Yeah for sure," I started before our waitress came over to our table.

"Hey girls, I'm Jessica and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. You guys still waiting on one more?" She asked.

"Yup." Demi answered quickly.

"Well can I get you guys some drinks while you wait?"She looked over at me, cocking her head slightly as she looked me up and down. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked me curiously.

"Uh not that I know of," I mean the girl looked slightly familiar but I still had no clue who she was. Maybe we had seen each other in passing, or at one of the school's football games. She looked to be just a bit older than Demi and I. "And I'll have a Dr. Pepper."

"Hmm, you look familiar. But whatever, I could be wrong," She pursed her lips, turning to look at Demi. "And for you?"

"Dr. Pepper for me as well. And he'll have an ice water with a squeeze of lemon and a lime on the rim." She smiled up our waitress.

"You got it. I'll be right back with those."

As soon as the girl turned to leave Demi looked back at me with raised eyebrows. "Where do you think she knows you from?"

"I have no clue D. Like honestly, I don't recognize her at all."

"That's so strange."

"Yeah..." I trailed off as our waitress made her way back to our table with our drinks.

"Dr. Pepper for you," She handed a glass to Demi, "Complicated ice water for the invisible gentleman," _I like her already_, I laughed to myself. "And one more Dr. Pepper for the mystery woman." She smiled at me. "Wait! Did you go to Jason Bridgeman's keg party last Saturday?" And then it all hit me. This was the girl I had hooked up with at that party. _Shit shit shit. Please don't say anything._

"Uh..." I looked nervously over at Demi. I didn't want to lie, nor did I think I could get away with it seeing as Demi was at that party with me, but I lied anyway. Maybe, just maybe, Demi wouldn't know the host of the party. "No."

"Oh...I thought...well, I guess I was wrong." She sighed deeply before turning to walk away.

"I thought we were at that party Naya." Demi stared at me, clearly suspecting I was hiding something. I was panicking. I had been so careful. I never hooked up with anyone from our school, and generally not with anyone sober as to keep their remembering me to a minimum and it was always somewhere super private so we didn't risk anyone walking in. And now here I was, in danger of Demi finding out my secret. I just prayed that she would drop it.

"Um, maybe. I thought we went to a different one that night," I started.

"Yeah, sure." Demi swept some hair behind her ear, rolling her eyes. "Naya...do you have-" Demi started before being cut off by Nate's swift appearance. I have never been as grateful for Nate as I was in that very moment.

"Hello ladies!" Nate spoke, sliding into the booth next to Demi. "How are you guys doing today?"

"Great." We both said in unison, neither of us seeming convincing.

"Okay then...Oh! Thanks you got me my water." He pulled the glass in front of him. "Squeeze of lime and oh..." He looked at the glass. Demi got it backwards.

"Shit baby, I'm sorry. I thought it was the other way around." She looked up at him, apologetically.

"No problem D, I'll just get another one. I mean, I can't drink this." He pushed the glass away from him. _Who the fuck did this kid think he was? She messed up but you don't have to make her feel like shit about it._ I thought to myself as I watched Demi's face drop. I moved my leg forward under the table, nudging her foot so she looked up at me.

I gave her a wide toothed grin, causing her to laugh loudly. "Smile Snoops." I mouthed.

Nate waived for waitress to come to our table and I watched as Jessica made her way back to the table. I took in a deep breath, hoping she was just going to let sleeping dogs lie and stop opening her big mouth.

"Can I help you guys? You ready to order?"

"I actually was supposed to get ice water with a squeeze of _lime_ and _lemon_ on the rim. And I haven't looked at the menu so nope, not ready to order." Nate spoke with his usual tone of arrogance.

"Um okay, I'll get that for you right away." I could sense her resisting the urge to roll her eyes, causing me to stifle a laugh. She then turned to me, "You're 100% sure you weren't at that party? Cause I remember-" I knew exactly where her comment was going so I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"No, I'm not 100% sure cause I was really drunk that night, but no I did not see you there." I replied coldly, trying to give her the hint to drop the subject.

"Okay, well I'm sorry, you just looked so familiar. My mistake. I'll be right back with your water and to take your order." She looked sincerely hurt by my tone. Honestly I don't know what possessed me to do so, but as soon as she was far enough away I stood up and made my way to the washroom, hoping to catch her in private.

"Psst!" I whispered as I got near the kitchen where she was standing.

"Yeah?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Hey uh," I looked down at her name tag, "Jessica. Can I um...talk to you? In here?" _This is awkward_, I thought to myself as I motioned for her to follow me into the bathroom.

"Uh, I guess." She wore a confused expression but still followed me. "What's up?" She asked as I shut the door behind us.

"You weren't wrong. It was me at the party." I looked down at the ground, somewhat ashamed for lying to her.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "We made out didn't we?"

I looked her up and down, "Yup. We did."

"So why did you lie?" She asked quizzically.

"I'm not...out. I didn't want my friends to know." I answered.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...ugh, I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground before looking back up at me apologetically.

"It's okay." As she looked into my eyes I actually took the time to realize how beautiful she was. I guess I never really looked before and now that I was sober I could take in her looks completely. She was taller than me, but not by much. Her dark red hair fell effortlessly down her shoulders, while her bright blue eyes somehow kept me entranced. I don't even know how it happened but all of sudden our lips were pressed together. She pushed me up against the door as our lips moved rhythmically together. She reached up, cupping my face in her hands before running her fingers through my dark locks, pulling gently. I reached my arms down, resting my hands on her hips and pulling her closer as I dragged my tongue across her lower lip, seeking entrance which was quickly granted. I could feel her smile lightly as she let go of my hair and placed her hands on either side of my head, pressing me closer against the door. She then let go of my lips, tracing soft kisses along my jaw line before coming back up to capture my lips one more time. As our kiss came to an end, I tugged lightly at her lower lip before we finally broke apart.

"Whoa." We both spoke in unison, out of breath.

"That was," I started.

"Intense." Jessica finished.

"Yeah. Intense." I responded as I caught my breath.

"I should uh, get back to work." She spoke with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, my friends are probably wondering why I'm taking so long."

"Your one guy friend kinda seems like a tool. No offense or anything but seriously."

"Dude I know. He's my best friend's boyfriend. I still for the life of me don't understand what she sees in him. She deserves someone so much better." I sighed.

"Like, uh, you?" Jessica smirked.

"Um, n-no. Where would you get that idea?" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh I don't know." She smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I really should get back to work and get that boy his fancy water, but here. Y'know...if you ever need someone to talk to okay?" She quickly wrote down what I assumed was her number on a pad of paper before tearing it off and slipping it into my back pocket, causing me to gasp lightly. "See you out there." She grinned before leaning in and pecking my cheek.

"Uh yeah." I breathed in deeply as I exited the washroom first and made my way back to our booth.

"What took you so long Pongo? Did you fall in?" Demi laughed.

"Hardy har har." I groaned at her joke.

As Nate cut in to start babbling on about the school's production of The Wiz, Jessica came over to take our orders. I noticed how her fair cheeks were still flushed and couldn't help but bite my lip lightly as I looked down at the menu.

Lunch went on pretty much uneventfully. I sat staring down at my food, trying not to pay attention to Demi and Nate being all cutesy on the other side of the table. Every so often Demi would ask me something and I'd look up but honestly after what happened in the bathroom with Jessica I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.

After we all finished eating we made our way back outside to our cars. "So my place at 5:30?" Demi called out as she hopped into Nate's car.

"Yeah for sure," I smiled. "Text me when you order the pizza."

"Sounds good, see you later Nay!" She shouted, leaning over Nate so she could wave to me.

"Yeah, bye Naya. See you at school on Monday I guess." Nate said nonchalantly.

I waved goodbye and got in my car and sped back to my house. No one was home when I got there, but I knew my dad and brother were out of town for some football camp and my sister was spending the week with friends so I just assumed my mom was out doing errands or something else that was utterly boring. I made my way up to my room and collapsed down on my bed before rolling over and reaching into my back pocket to grab the note that Jessica had tucked in there.

_I don't remember your name but you seem like you might need someone to talk to or confide in so if you feel like it, call me. Plus you're kinda extremely hot so like, please call. 760-555-0865 xo Jess_

I looked over at my clock; it was only 2:30. I assumed she probably wouldn't get off work until at least 4:30 or 5. But for some reason I just felt this urge to call her, which was weird. Usually I enjoy keeping to myself, I pretty much only ever spent time with Demi or Ty. Not that I didn't have any friends that I talked to, but generally speaking they were the only two people that I actually wanted to have conversations with. I know that makes me sound like a bitch, but whatever. And yet here I was actually wanting to talk to a girl I just met...well just met in a clear state of mind.

Yet some part of me felt like I shouldn't call her. I didn't know what would happen if I did, and the mess I could get into if something actually happened and people found out scared the crap out of me. Not that I really should be thinking that far ahead but ugh. I can't help it, I'm a worrier.

I sat there mulling my decision over in my mind as the minutes ticked closer to when I could call her. Maybe it would be a good thing, having someone to talk to about stuff. I could finally get things off my chest. But then again, I don't know what she wants from me. I mean I guess by her note I can tell she's interested...not that I'm not, but ugh. Why is this so complicated?

I looked over to the clock again, 4:45. I could feel my heart start to race. I picked up my phone, pressing in her number as I went back and forth about if I was going to press call. My thumb hovered over the button as I took deep breaths. Suddenly a text came through my phone, causing me to jump at the sudden loud noise and my hand to slip over the call button.

"Shitshitshit! No!" I gasped, but before I could move my finger to end the call I heard her silky voice come through the phone.

"Um, hello?"

"Hey...uh Jessica?" I answered nervously.

"I'm so happy you called."

_**Okay! So couple things, I got two guest reviews with questions and hopefully I answered one of them in this chapter (Naya was very sneaky :P) And to the other guest review with a question, yes this story is inspired by Ed Sheeran's song Photograph :) I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please like and reblog (If you're on tumblr) and follow me (for both) also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys. Talk to ya soon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Photograph**

**Chapter Three**

I couldn't stay on the phone for long, considering I had Demi texting me almost the whole time about where she should get pizza from and how great Nate was, but the short time I spent on the phone with Jessica was amazing. It felt so good to finally be honest about myself with someone. We agreed to meet up for coffee later in the week, nothing serious but as I hung up the phone I heard her voice one last time.

"It's a date!"

I was going on a date. With a girl. What. I could feel my heart racing, a mix of good and bad. On one hand, it would be amazing to go out with someone I was actually attracted to. And yet, what if someone I knew saw us? I couldn't be flirty. I'd have to keep it friendly...just in case. And what about Demi...I mean I know she's with Nate, but my heart wants her. Should I really go out with someone else regardless of how I feel? No one was Demi...

My phone buzzed, pulling me away from my pending anxiety attack.

**From Snoops: **Okay! I made up my mind. Rosattis!

**To Snoops: **Took you long enough -_- I want extra cheese, pepperoni, mushrooms and tomatoes please!

**From Snoops: **Can we please get sausage on it this time!

**To Snoops: **I hate sausage...

**From Snoops: **I dunno if Tyler would agree with that! HAHAHA...Now go get the fucking pizza

I headed downstairs to grab my keys, passing my mom on my way out.

"Are you staying at Demi's tonight hun?"

"Yeah, I'll be home tomorrow sometime okay?"

"Okay Nay, well drive safe, call when you're heading home. Love you!"

"Love you too Mama!" And with that I was out the door.

I passed by Rosattis on my way, stopping in to grab the pizza. As I drove I continuously had to stop myself from reaching over and grabbing a slice as the tantalizing smell filled my car. Unfortunately I seemed to hit red light after red light which was keeping me from Demi's house and the ability to actually eat this intriguing pizza.

Finally I pulled into Demi's driveway and raced to the door, knocking rapidly until Demi opened the door with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Calm down speed racer, I'm here." She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Let me in! This pizza is calling my name!"

"Well come in then!" She opened the door, allowing me to run to her kitchen. I caught a glimpse of her little sister Madison sitting on the couch watching Barney reruns.

"Hey Mads!" I called out to her as I turned to grab the plates out of the cupboard.

"Hey Nay Nay!" She turned around and gave me a wide-toothed grin.

"You want some pizza?"

"Yeah!" She shouted, hopping off the couch to run and give me a hug before grabbing the plate I had made for her. "Thanks Nay!"

"Of course kiddo." I smiled as she ran back to watch TV.

"Ugh, you are amazing with her. Why can't Nate be more like you? He always just says hi and then doesn't talk to her. It's annoying really." Demi groaned, grabbing a plate of pizza as I laughed to myself.

"Dude, I would steal her from you if I could. I love Maddie." I grinned.

"I know you do, almost as much as I do," Demi laughed. "Speaking of Nate, let's go to my room, I have to tell you about today." She bit her lip and led me upstairs as I rolled my eyes, mentally preparing myself to have to listen to her go on and on about how in love with him she was.

We plopped ourselves down on her bed and I started snarfing down my pizza as her face turned bright red, a deep blush coming to her cheeks.

"So...um...you know I went to Nate's today after lunch..." She started. "And we...well...um..."

"And you guys banged, yeah got it okay." I sighed, plastering a smile across my face as I wiped my napkin across my lips.

"Well yeah...but it's not just that. Like today was...it was so intense." She paused, biting her lip gently.

I swallowed hard before waving her on, aiming to get this conversation over with as quick as possible. I feel like shit honestly. I should be the supportive best friend, listening to her stories, but every time I try to, my fucking heart gets in the way.

"He did this thing Nay, I don't even know, it was just...mind-blowing." She ran her hand through her dark locks. "It was simple but oh my god, it felt so good. Not that it doesn't usually, but ugh," She groaned. "It was amazing."

"What did he do exactly?" I asked, trying to make it seem like I was interested in listening to her talk about Nate the sex god.

"Well I was on top but then he stopped me and said he wanted to try something new, so he picked me up and lay me down on my back and then put a pillow under my hips, to like lift me up or something. He said it helps get the right angles...and I don't even know how he knew but oh my god it was amazing. He just hit all the right spots...y'know." She winked at me before giggling and falling face first into her pillow.

"Well I'm glad you had a great time." I scoffed. Honestly I didn't mean for my words to come out as bitchy as they did, and as soon as they left my mouth I immediately regretted saying anything.

"Why are you pissed off Naya?" Demi sat up, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not." I lied, trying to seem as upbeat as possible.

"You're lying to me." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, honestly I'm not. I'm happy you have such a riveting sex life." I spoke monotone as I took another bite of my pizza. As I chewed I tasted the unpleasant flavor of Italian sausage. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

"Jesus Christ Naya, what's up your ass today? You've been in a weird mood ever since lunch. Can you just get the fuck over whatever is bothering you and be my best friend?"

"I don't know what you want from me Demi. I love you, but would you want to hear about me and Tyler's sexcapades all the time?"

"I don't know Naya! But you better be damn sure if you for once opened about your relationship, I would be the first one willing to hear all about it!" She was almost yelling at this point, and her eyes were filled with anger. To be honest, she was scaring me a bit. I wasn't used to seeing her so angry at me.

"God Demi, I'm sorry okay! I'm just so sick and tired of hearing how fucking amazing Nate is okay?! You deserve someone so much better. He treats you like crap D. You know it's true! I don't want to hear about him because he's gonna hurt you, and I can't stand the thought of you in pain." I pleaded with her, looking up to meet her now tear-filled eyes.

"Get out." She spoke so softly but I could hear her perfectly.

"Demi..." I whispered.

"Out." She replied coldly, pointing to the door.

I stood up, and made my way out of her room and down the stairs, waving goodbye to Maddie as I walked out the front door. The anger began to rise up in my body as I stomped out to my car. _Who the hell did she think she was?! I was her best friend! I can see things she's too blinded by love to see!_ _You know what? Screw her! Let her get hurt. I won't be there to pick up the pieces. _

I slammed the car door behind me and started my car up, revving the engine slightly before pulling out of the driveway. I pulled out my phone as I sped off and clicked my most recent call, breathing in deeply as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jess? It's Naya again."

"Oh hey Naya! Couldn't get enough of me?" I heard her laugh come through my speakers, making me grin.

"Apparently not."

"What can I help you with?" She asked.

"Well, this might seem weird, but after talking with you today...I don't know, I just don't want to wait a whole week to see you. I thought maybe I could come over and hang out?" I questioned hopefully.

"Hmm...Well normally I would say no...But since it's you, what the hell. I'll text you my address."

"Thanks, I'll head over right away." I smirked, pulling over to wait for her text before speeding off towards her house.

Surprisingly she lived only about 10 minutes from Demi so I got there relatively quickly. I pulled into her driveway and shut my car off, exiting it and heading to her front door. Now I don't know if she had been waiting for me or if she heard my tires screech to a halt as I pulled up to her house, _Note to self, stop driving like Batman_, but as I walked up to her door she opened it, a wide grin upon her face. Honestly, I couldn't help myself when I saw her and we were finally face to face once more. I leaned in and pressed a searing kiss upon her lips before pulling away.

"Hey." I bit my lip seductively.

"Hey yourself."

_**Short chapter cause I am suffering severe writers block right now haha. Let me know what you think! Like! Reblog! Follow! Review! Love ya! Talk to you soon :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it is lol, I suggest everyone go back and read chapter 3 again just so you get brought back up to speed on the goings on of the story haha**_

**Photograph**

**Chapter Four**

"Hey yourself" Jessica spoke softly, her eyes glancing down at my lips. "How are you?"

"Better now that I get to see you." I smiled lightly, my heart still smouldering with anger after my fight with Demi.

Jessica chuckled lightly, "Well are you gonna come in or just stand outside forever?"

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh um, yeah I'll come in." I laughed.

I followed her into her house, passing by what seemed like a million family photos and an insanely creepy stuffed dog that made my heart stop. Apparently Jess noticed and started laughing uproariously.

"Rowdy gets everyone," She snickered. "My dad found him at a garage sale like five years ago around Halloween. We put him in the hall to scare kids and he never left his post," She grinned widely, showing off her perfect teeth and amazing smile. "But don't you worry, he doesn't bite…that hard." She winked and turned around the corner. I followed her around and we ended up in the kitchen. "Want something to drink?" She asked politely.

"Maybe some water?" I asked, needing something to wash out the taste of Italian sausage that was still somehow lingering in my mouth.

"You got it dude." Jess smiled, doing her best Full House impression. She turned around and filled up a glass with water before sliding it across her kitchen counter to me. "So what brings you over here other than my insane amount of allure?" She smirked.

"I had a fight with my best friend, so I just wanted to get away…and you're the first person I thought of running to I guess." I smiled lightly, my brown eyes meeting her baby blues.

"Ah, I see. Wanna talk about it?" She asked as she rounded the counter and took a seat next to me.

I shrugged before starting to speak, "She's being an idiot. Like it wasn't even something to fight about but she just blew up…she can't see what's right in front of her," My eyes widened when I realized what I was saying. "I mean she can't see that her boyfriend is an asshole," I backpedalled. "He treats her like garbage…you saw that. But she runs to him every chance she gets and I can't bear the thought of her getting hurt y'know." I sighed.

"I totally get what you're saying Naya, but honestly it's not your place to tell her who she can and can't date. She's a big girl; you've got to let her make her own mistakes. Maybe you're wrong about this guy and you're just blinded by…something else," She paused. "But clearly you telling her what a bad guy her boyfriend is doesn't help. Its something you're gonna have to deal with if you wanna stay friends."

I sighed deeply, "I hate that you're right."

"Tough nubs." She grinned, looking down at my lips again before moving closer to me.

I licked my lips lightly before closing the gap between us, melding our lips together. It was just a soft sweet kiss but just in kissing Jess I could feel what I had been missing out on all these years, forcing myself to kiss Tyler. There was an actual attraction here. I pulled back with a wide smile plastered on my face.

"Wow, I must be an awesome kisser to get that reaction." She chuckled.

"Yeah." I spoke under my breath before leaning in for another kiss, this one deeper than the first.

"Maybe we should move to the couch." Jessica mumbled in between kisses. I nodded in response as we stood up and she took my hand, leading me to the couch before lying down and pulling me on top of her. I started to trace kisses along her jawline and down her neck, smirking as she let out a soft moan when I found a sweet spot by her ear. I felt her hands reach up to tangle her fingers in my hair and couldn't help but bite my lip as she pulled slightly. I ran my hands down the sides of her shirt before sneaking under the hem to let my fingers come in contact with the soft pale skin underneath. Suddenly I felt Jess' fingers release from my hair and bring her hands down to pull my hands out from under her shirt. "Easy there tiger." She smiled as I pulled away, confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" I furrowed my brow, slightly embarrassed…though I didn't really know why.

"Not at all, but I knew where this was heading," She cocked an eyebrow. "And as much as I'd love to take things further with you, for one, we barely know each other and I don't want you to get the wrong idea about the type of girl I am and two, I don't want you do to something you're not ready for…or might regret later." She leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to my lips before pulling away and giving me knowing look as if she knew something I didn't. "You might think this is what you want right now, but you're still angry with your friend. I don't think you're in the right state of mind to decide if this is what you really want. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, slightly disappointed.

"Don't pout muffin. Sooner or later you'll just have to accept that I'm always right." She snickered, pulling me back down to lie next to her. "Hmm…she isn't this nice." She hummed sweetly.

"Yeah." I smiled, actually feeling perfectly content cozying up next to her warm body. Just as I was getting completely relaxed my phone began to buzz.

_**Demi's POV**_

I was fuming. Who the fuck did Naya think she was?! She doesn't know Nate at all. She's just never liked him. It's not my fault that they don't get along, but then why does she constantly have to make me feel like shit for dating him? He loves me. He treats me well…I mean yeah he has his moments where he's a bit of a drama queen but he's an actor. That's how they are right? Ugh whatever. Now I'm just left to finish this huge pizza by myself. Great.

Dallas wasn't home for me to go vent to so I called the only other person I could think of that might care enough about me to listen to me rant. I pulled out my phone and pressed Nate's number before placing my phone next to my ear and listening to the dial tone ring.

"Hey D." He's voice filled my phone.

"You won't believe how stupid Naya's being!" I started up. "She has the audacity to tell me what I should do with my romantic life, who I should or shouldn't date she's being a-" I was just about to throw in some choice curse words about my best friend before he cut me off.

"Listen Dem, I love you and everything but I don't have the time, nor the patience to listen to your dumb friend problems okay? You guys will kiss and make up and be fine tomorrow. I gotta go, I have friends over. I'll see you on Monday. Love you, bye." And with that he hung up.

I sat on my bed completely flabbergasted. _He_ didn't have the time or patience to listen to _my_ dumb problems?! Well I didn't have the patience to listen to him go off about how poorly Jason Bennet was portraying Kenickie in Grease last semester, but I did anyway. "Fuck." I sighed to myself. He's probably just in a bad mood for some reason, though I couldn't think of one seeing as I gave him the time of his life this afternoon. I smirked at the thought.

Suddenly I heard a little knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I sighed, rolling over on my bed to face the door as Maddie entered.

"Where's Nay Nay?" She questioned. Sometimes I thought she loved Naya more than me. They spent so much time together; She had even been there when Maddie was born. Naya was like another big sister to her.

"She had to go home Mads." I rolled my eyes, still in a bad mood over everything.

"Why Dems?" She pouted.

"We got in a fight," I sighed. "She was saying mean things about Nate."

"Well that's not good," She hopped onto my bed and scooted over to me, grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. "But sometimes Nate can be a meanie too Dems."

"Oh and why do you think that?" I groaned. _Not her too._

"Cause he doesn't like me. I mean how can you not like me. I'm adorable!" She gave me a wide toothed grin. Sometimes I thought this girl was older than she really was. She'd always been wise beyond her years. "I'm sure Naya didn't mean to hurt your feelins Dems. She loves you." She smiled.

"Yeah you're right. Ugh fine. I overreacted. Why are you so smart Mads?" I tousled her hair. "And I'm sure Nate likes you, he just doesn't spend much time with you unfortunately." I frowned.

"Too bad you can't just date Naya," Maddie giggled. "She spends tons of time with me! You guys are sooooo cute." My eyes went wide at her comment as I laughed it off. "You should call Nay Nay." She looked up at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Fiiiine, as long as you stop looking at me like that," I grinned. "You're making my heart melt."

"Okey dokey smokie!" She laughed as I picked up my phone to dial Naya's number. I sighed lightly as it rung. Hopefully she would answer my call. After the fourth ring I had just about given up until I heard her soft voice echo through the speakers.

"Hello?" She spoke quietly though I could tell her voice was still panged with anger. Honestly after my brief phone conversation I could kind of see what Naya meant. I mean yeah, she blew it out of proportion but I know she worries about me. Who am I to get mad at her for caring?

"Hey."

"Can I help you or are you just gonna yell at me more?" She was hurt and I could feel my heart breaking knowing that was my fault. Maybe she overreacted but should have never kicked her out of my house.

"I wanted to apologize," I breathed in deeply as I heard her sigh on the other end of the phone. "You just care about me. I can't be angry with you for wanting the best for me. You're my best friend okay. I had no right to kick you out of my room. I love you Pongo."

"I love you too Snoops. And I'm sorry too. I had no right to go off on you just cause I don't trust Nate. He's your boyfriend and if you're happy, I'm happy." I smiled as she finished her sentence.

"You wanna come back over and finish this cold pizza with me? We can watch the Parent Trap if you want?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe in a little bit Dems. Just cause I forgive you for throwing me out of your house doesn't mean I forgive you for sneaking that disgusting Italian sausage onto my pizza." She laughed.

"Touché." I giggled. "Come back in like an hour then? Maddie is a mess now that you're gone. She misses you."

"Okay sounds good. Bye Snoopy."

"Bye Pongo."

I sat on my bed, eagerly waiting for Naya to arrive. As I lay there I thought about Maddie's comment. Honestly it kinda scared me that she said that. I thought maybe my mom had said something to her by accident…or maybe she got some crazy idea in her mind but no one but my mom knew I was bi, and I had no intention of anyone else ever finding that out, especially not Naya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Photograph**

**Chapter Five**

_**Naya's POV**_

I hung up the phone, feeling relieved that my fight with Demi was officially over. Honestly as much as I might want to stay mad at her, I knew I was in the wrong too…and she was somehow impossible to stay mad at.

I slipped my phone back in my pocket and turned to face Jess again who was now lying contently next to me on her couch. "I take it you made up with your friend?" She smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I did."

"So are you leaving then?" Her question kind of took me off guard. Did she think that I would just drop everything to go see Demi now that we weren't angry at each other?

"I wasn't planning on it," I reassured her. "I don't have to be anywhere for another hour or so…but if you want me to leave…" I grinned, trailing off.

"No, I'd like it if you'd stay honestly." She rolled over so we were lying face to face.

"Well I'd like that too." I leaned in, pecking her lips lightly. I don't even know why I was giving into my feelings for Jess so readily. Maybe it was the prospect of a girl actually liking me back. Maybe I was slowly getting tired of pining after Demi when it was clear her heart belonged to her fuckboy boyfriend Nate. Or maybe it was the fact that she was incredibly beautiful and funny and smart, and within just a day of knowing her, she made me feel comfortable in my own skin.

Our time left together passed by quickly as we told each other funny stories about our lives, our families and just got to know each other better. As Jessica spoke I just found myself getting more and more interested in her. She was so confident in herself and it somehow managed to trigger this confidence in me as well. Unfortunately I had promised Demi I would come back over to watch movies with her so after about an hour and a half of lying in each other's arms, we begrudgingly stood up and Jessica led me to the front door and to my car.

"I'm really glad you came over." She smiled genuinely, opening the car door for me.

"Me too." I grinned, pressing a sweet kiss upon her lips. "Listen, I know I said we should go for coffee for our first "date", but I kinda want to take you on a real date…if that's okay with you." I smiled.

"I'd love that." She beamed as I noticed her blue eyes shining as they reflected the starlight over us.

"Friday at 6:00?"

"Perfect." She replied as I hopped into my car. She shut the door behind me before giving me a little wave and walking back to her house. My cheeks were flushed as I drove back to Demi's house, full of excitement for Friday.

_*Friday*_

"So tell me again why we can't hang out tonight Nay?" Demi questioned me as we walked from chemistry to our drama class.

"I told you this morning, Tyler and I have a date." I rolled my eyes. Was it so odd for me and my boyfriend to go on a date? I mean technically yes it was. Tyler and I never went on "dates". We got Taco Bell and went to his house to watch re runs of the Spiderman cartoon, but whatever. I wish she would drop it. I hated lying to her but I couldn't risk her finding out that I was going on a date with a girl.

"Okay Nay. Sorry I'm just not used to you guys going out." She chuckled.

"Yeah well it's our anniversary." I lied.

"Naya, you and Tyler started dating last March…It's January." She replied suspiciously, giving me a sideways glance.

"Oh…um…I mean the anniversary of when we first said I love you." I spoke nervously, hoping she didn't remember that date too.

"Oh! Well…fun. I didn't really peg you as that sentimental Nay." She laughed, though I could still sense some distrust in her voice.

"Yeah well it was Tyler's idea." I replied quickly.

"Where is your boy toy anyway?" She questioned as we entered the classroom.

"His little brother had a soccer tournament I think so he said he wasn't gonna be at school today." Well at least part was true.

"Oh cool," Demi grinned as we sat down at our desks. "Well you two have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked.

"I wouldn't be able to do much." I teased, causing her to playfully scowl.

The day went by agonizingly slow after that, but at least Demi was off my back about the whole date thing. After school I dropped her off at home and raced back to my place to get ready for my date. I walked downstairs in a tight red dress, black heels and a chic leather jacket.

"Dios mio hija, you look so beautiful," My mom was grinning from ear to ear. "I don't remember you every getting this dolled up for Tyler before." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks mom, and I know…I just felt like getting dressed up I guess." I lied.

"Where is the man of the hour anyway?"

"I'm meeting him at the restaurant." I replied, looking at my watch. 5:48. Dammit gotta leave.

"Hmm, next time he's over I'll have to smack some sense into him. No man makes his girlfriend drive to a date." She shook her head.

"Okay mami. Well I gotta go." I chuckled and turned to head out the door.

"Okay I'll see you on Sunday Naya," She pulled me in for a hug as I remembered her and my dad were heading out of town for the weekend. "You girls have fun tonight okay? I love you." She whispered in my ear as I felt my heart stop. _She must have made a mistake. There's no way she could know._ I pulled out of the hug quickly, my eyes still wide as I basically ran out the door and into my car.

My heart was racing as I drove to Jess' house as thoughts raced through my mind. Maybe my mom meant guys…there's no way she could know I was gay. I had been so careful.

As I pulled into Jess' driveway I tried my best to push those thoughts aside. I saw Jessica standing at her doorstep wearing a loose fitting black dress, with a belt cinched around her waist to accentuate her curves. I stepped out of my car and walked up to her.

"You look beautiful." I spoke as my cheeks flushed.

"So do you." She smiled, pecking my lips.

"Ready to go?" I outstretched my hand to intertwine her fingers.

"Definitely." She grinned, following me to the car.

I drove us to a restaurant at the edge of town where I was sure no one would recognize me. It was still quite fancy but it eased my worries, knowing that it was so unlikely that anyone I knew would see me.

"This restaurant is gorgeous." Jessica smiled beautifully as we took our seats.

"Yeah well I wanted to impress you." I laughed.

"Well congratulations, you did." She reached across the table to take my hand in her own. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice echo through the restaurant that not only scared me half to death but also made me drop my date's hand and move my hands directly to my lap.

"Naya?!" Demi's voice carried over the bustle of patrons as she made her way over to my table.

"Hey Demi…" I trailed off nervously. I was freaking out. What was I supposed to say?! I couldn't tell Demi I was on a date. _Fuck me_.

I shot Jessica a terrified glance as a wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. "What are you doing at a restaurant all the way out here? Tyler hates driving." She laughed. "And where is he?" She looked over at Jessica. "Oh I remember you! You were our waitress from yesterday! That's so funny! Why are you here?" I felt like I was having a heart attack as Demi continued spouting out questions. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. "Naya?" Demi cocked an eyebrow, staring at me suspiciously.

"Well my date stood me up," I was even more shocked when I heard Jessica begin to talk. Why was she trying to help me cover things up? "And I came here and saw Naya who was waiting for…Tyler is it?" I nodded. "She said he was sick and couldn't make it but didn't want her to waste the reservation so she invited me to eat with her since we were both feeling pretty down." Jessica finished. My mouth was agape.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your date," Demi gave Jess an apologetic look. "And that sucks about Tyler, Pongo. Maybe you lovebirds can reschedule." She winked though I still sensed a hint of suspicion in her eyes. "What a weird coincidence that you both were here though. That is so funny." She smiled.

"Yeah funny. Anyway, why are you here Demi?" I mustered up all my strength to ask her.

"My mom and Eddie wanted to try the food here but didn't want to go out so I was forced to get takeout." Demi rolled her eyes aggressively. "Anyway, I think my food is ready so I'll leave you guys. Have a nice dinner. Give Ty my best okay Nay?"

"Yeah for sure Demi. See you." I waved lightly as she turned away. Once she was out of sight I let out a large sigh before looking up at Jessica. She ran her fingers through her hair, giving me a slightly worried look.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Well other than the fact that my heart is beating out of my chest, yeah I'm great." I smiled weakly. "I can't believe you're still sitting here though." I said out of disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned.

"Oh for a myriad of reasons." I shook my head.

"I understand what its like to still be in the closet Naya." She smiled, scooting her chair over so she was sitting next to me. "I understand that it's terrifying, thinking everyone will judge you for being different. You're scared to lose the people closest to you so you hide, and you lie. Is that a good thing? No. But that's how it is. I was the same way until one day I just said fuck it. I walked up to my parents and said "I love you guys, I'm sick of hiding. I'm gay." And you know what happened Naya?" Jess paused as I shook my head. "Nothing. My parents didn't stop loving me and neither did my friends. I get it, you're not ready to come out yet…maybe soon you will be. And while dating someone who isn't out of the closet isn't ideal…I really like you and want to see where this goes. Plus how can I fault you for doing something I did millions of times back when I was in the closet?"

"You're amazing you know that?" I interrupted her.

"So I've been told." She laughed. "Now why don't you try and relax and we can enjoy our date."

"Sounds good to me." I beamed, holding her hand in mine.

_**Demi's POV**_

_That was so fucking weird._ I thought to myself as I sped home with my takeout. I mean sure I believe in coincidences but come on, that's a little much. I couldn't help but wonder if Naya was keeping something from me. I mean we're best friends we shouldn't have secrets…the thought entered my mind before I realized I was hiding a huge part of myself from Naya.

As I arrived home I pulled out my phone, quickly sending Tyler a get better soon text. Half of me sincerely wanted to give him my best but the other half wanted to see if Naya's story…or her friends for that matter checked out. Within minutes my phone buzzed.

**Tyler: **Um…thanks? I'm feeling pretty good already but yeah…thanks Demi.

So if Tyler wasn't feeling sick, why lie? _Maybe she _was_ on a date…_The thought entered my mind as I pictured Naya sitting at the table with the beautiful red head. No, there was no way Naya was gay. I shook the thought away. There had to be some other reasonable explanation…unfortunately the former thought was the only thing I could come up with. _Naya wouldn't keep something like that from me, would she?_

I felt a pang of hurt in my heart…not just hurt but almost…jealousy. It scared me almost as the thought crossed my mind; _if she was gay…what didn't she see in me…_

I left the food on my kitchen counter and went upstairs, collapsing on my bed. I loved Naya for sure, and I couldn't deny how gorgeous she was but I had never thought of her more than just my best friend. Yet thinking about her with that other girl somehow upset me, and not just because if Naya was in fact playing for the other team, she chose not to tell her best friend (which technically I had no right to be angry about). Part of me, whether I wanted to deny it or not, wished I had been the girl she was with.

I woke up the next morning still plagued with the thoughts from last night and subconsciously decided to go confront Naya about my suspicions even though the voice in my head kept telling me it was a bad idea.

I rushed to get ready and within minutes I was in my car and speeding over towards Naya's house.

_**Naya's POV**_

My date with Jessica, while full of excitement in the beginning, went extremely well. I ended up inviting her to my house after dinner and after stopping at her house to change, we spent the night watching scary movies until she curled up next to me and fell asleep. It was perfect and honestly this was the first date I've ever had that I didn't want to end.

I woke up at around 9 the next morning to Jess peppering kisses along my jaw line. "Morning sleepy head." She mumbled, lazily tracing shapes on my stomach.

"Morning to you too." I smiled, glancing down at the woman lying next to me.

"I had a great time last night." She whispered as I rolled over to peck her lips.

"Well I had an amazing time." I quipped, causing her to giggle.

"So what do you want to do today then? I mean I can leave if you're getting sick of me." She bit her lip.

"I'm pretty happy with what we're doing right now." I smirked before rolling on top of her and leaning down to capture her lips in my own. I cupped her face in my hands, gently stroking her cheeks with my thumbs before releasing her and tracing light kisses down her neck, eliciting soft moans to be released from her pink lips.

I felt her running her fingers up and down my legs as I continued kissing her neck, leaving a mark every now and again. My lips made their way to her earlobe which I in turn captured between my teeth, tugging at it lightly. I let my hands roam across her chest, cupping her breasts in my hands over the fabric that acted as a barrier between us.

"You can take it off." I heard her whisper into my ear as I switched sides and begin kissing along her jawline on the other side of her face. I humbly obliged, scooting down her body to pull the shirt up and off, revealing the porcelain skin underneath.

"So beautiful." I gasped, running my fingers across her skin.

"It's only fair if you take yours off too." She winked before moving her fingers to play with the hem of my oversized Ramones band shirt. I took the shirt from her hands, pulling it off my body as well. A shiver was sent down my spine as the cold air hit my now naked upper half but I just leaned back down, pressing my body against Jessica to warm up once more.

I cupped her breasts in my hands as I moved down her body, placing wet kisses all over. I smirked as yet another moan left her lips as I found a sweet spot along her rib cage.

"NAYA!" My heart stopped as I looked up as I heard someone call my name. It definitely wasn't Jess. _SHIT...Demi… _I heard footsteps coming up the stairs as Demi began making her way up to my room.

I looked up at Jessica apologetically, earning an aggravated sigh. "Can you…um…hide." I didn't want to be insensitive but there was a real sense of urgency here. There was no way I was letting Demi walk into my room while I was in bed with a half naked woman.

"And where do you suppose I do that Naya?" Jessica whispered as I looked around the room.

"Um…the closet?"

"That's fucking rich." She chuckled.

"Please…please get in the closet," I pleaded. "I'll make it up to you after."

"You better." She replied as we got out of bed and I basically pushed her into my closet. Just as I shut the closet door, Demi opened the one to my bedroom. I turned around quickly before realizing I was naked from the waist up and jumped on the bed to grab a t-shirt.

"Naya?" Demi called for me as she walked into the room. "Oops sorry, were you changing?" She asked.

"No, I just like to walk around naked…" I groaned as I slipped the t-shirt over my head.

"New shirt?" She quirked her eyebrow as I looked down and mentally face palmed as I saw that I was wearing Jess' shirt.

"Um, yup."

"Cool…um listen Naya…I wanted to talk to you about last night." She started.

"Uh why?" I questioned, having thought that I got away with my whole lie. Jesus this girl would never let things go.

"I guess…I just wanted to tell you that if there's something you need to tell me…you can." She got quieter as she finished her sentence.

"There's nothing to tell Demi. Honestly." I lied, thinking about Jess, half naked in my closet.

"Okay…sorry for barging in unannounced then. I just…I don't know Naya. Ugh I'm sorry. I need to listen to the voice in my head more," She laughed. "I'm just being paranoid." She shook her head. "I just…I just don't want to keep secrets anymore Naya…" She whispered so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"What do you mean Dems?" I could only think that she was onto me…but does she have secrets she keeping from me too?

"Nothing. I have to go." And with that she was gone, leaving me completely bewildered and full of guilt for once again lying to my best friend in the whole world.


End file.
